This invention relates to an apparatus for decomposition of liquid wherein an electrolyte in flow is subjected to an electrolysis for production of gases.
As is well known, water is composed of a hydrogen atom and an oxygen atom. When water is sufficiently magnetized, each constitutive atom is also weakly magnetized to rotate the elementary particle in a regular direction. This rotation of the elementary particle is generally called as "spin". That is, the spin function is caused by an electron, atomic nucleous, atom and even by the molecule. When a negative electrode is immersed in the electrolyte (NaOH solution) for applying a voltage thereto to cause the elementary particle to react with the electric field, the coupling state of the hydrogen with the oxygen is varied and the electrolysis is facilitated under the function of the spin.
In accordance with the present invention, vortical negative and positive electrodes are arranged in a closed relation but in short free positions and these two electrodes are supplied with a power through external terminals and the electrolyte is placed to flow between the negative and positive electrodes. Thus, the electrolyte is subjected to the electrolysis between two electrodes under the function of the potential magnetic field formed by the coil current which is generated by the electrodes with active movement of an electrolytic ion (Na.sup.+, OH.sup.-) so that the electrolysis of water takes place smoothly under the spin functions of the atom and electron.
It has been confirmed that the rate of the electrolysis of water according to the invented process is approximately 10 or more times (approximately 20 times on calculation) as that of the conventional electrolysis.
The structural design of electrolytic cell in accordance with the invented system is characterized in that the electrolyte flowing through the supply ports provided at the lower portion of the electrolytic cell is subjected to the potential magnetic field in the presence of the permanent magnet and that the electrodes for electrolysis is subjected to the more potential magnetic and electric fields to obtain a sufficient spin effect.
It is, therefore, a general object of the invention to provide a novel apparatus for decomposition of liquid in which an electrolyte (NaOH) solution is subjected to magnetic field to carry out an electrolysis under the function of the spin of an element constituting water molecule thereby to produce a great amount of gas with less consumption of electric energy.
A principal object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for decomposition of liquid including a liquid circulating system for separation of gas and liquid in which positive and negative vortical electrodes are arranged to traverse a flow path of liquid and said vortical electrodes at their opposite ends being arranged with magnetic materials to apply a predetermined voltage for a liquid passing through a magnetic field by said positive and negative vortical electrodes thereby to promote generation and separation of cation and anion with a high efficiency in production of a large quantity of gases by way of an electrolysis of liquid.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the detailed description thereof proceeds.